


Kino

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Jun osservava Sho da lontano.L’aveva sempre osservato da lontano.Ripensò a quello che aveva provato per lui, a come il suo amore era stato deluso, a quanto ci fosse stato male.Sorrise.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Kino

Jun osservava Sho da lontano.

L’aveva sempre osservato da lontano.

Ripensò a quello che aveva provato per lui, a come il suo amore era stato deluso, a quanto ci fosse stato male.

Sorrise.

Erano passati anni, e ora che finalmente riusciva a sorriderne, a guardare al passato con aria serena, si domandava se effettivamente tutto il dolore che aveva provato fosse stato davvero utile a qualcosa.

Ma si era sempre convinto che tutto servisse a qualcosa, in fondo.

Che fosse anche grazie a quello che era diventato la persona che era.

E che non avrebbe più commesso gli stessi errori una seconda volta, non avrebbe più amato in modo così... confuso, così profondo, quando in realtà quell’amore era una fissazione e quando la bolla era scoppiata si era mostrato in tutto il suo vuoto.

Da Sho, spostò lo sguardo su Aiba.

Quando si erano messi insieme, Jun l’aveva presa alla leggera.

Sentiva di potersi innamorare di Masaki, sentiva di poter essere finalmente felice con lui accanto, ma non si aspettava di riuscire a provare di nuovo un tipo di sentimento così profondo.

Ma non era come con Sho.

Era qualcosa che aveva costruito lentamente, qualcosa che avevano creato insieme, con il tempo, partendo dalla loro amicizia e imparando a conoscersi come amanti.

Si erano creati uno spazio di felicità che apparteneva solo a loro, dove il passato non contava niente.

Ogni mattina Jun si svegliava con il ragazzo accanto e rimaneva assorto a guardarlo dormire, ridacchiando di tanto in tanto per il suo russare leggero e per la sua totale mancanza di ordine anche quando non era sveglio.

Gli capitava di avere paura che tutto quello potesse svanire, di poter sperimentare ancora quel dolore, ma metteva sempre a tacere questo tipo di pensieri.

Perché Aiba non era Sho.

Perché la loro relazione non era univoca, ma reciproca.

Perché lui non sarebbe tornato quello stupido ragazzino innamorato del niente. Come avrebbe potuto tornare, del resto? Ormai non era più quello di una volta. Era diventato adulto, anche grazie a Sho, e ora aveva più chiaro nella sua mente che cosa significasse amare.

E, finalmente, sapeva anche che cosa significasse essere amato. 


End file.
